


Height Problems.

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: M/M, everything i write they're dating :/, height, in fact, taller than him, the boomer is like one sentence, this is literally just Bubby realizing that Gordon is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Bubby was used to being the tallest, if you didn't count Tommy. Who did, the guy was over seven feet tall. Bubby didn't count Tommy, so he was the tallest.But Gordon Freeman had him beat by one inch.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Height Problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Heights for you:   
> Tommy: 7'2"  
> Gordon With HEV: 6'1"  
> Bubby: 6'0"  
> Gordon Without HEV: 5'7"  
> Benrey: 5'5"  
> Coomer: 5'2"

Despite the fact that they had been in a horrible position, fighting for their lives, the first thing that Bubby noticed about Gordon Freeman was that the bastard was an inch taller than him. 

He was used to being the tallest, if he ignored Tommy, but Tommy was over seven foot, they were allowed to ignore Tommy. So, if he looked at the others, he was the tallest. Gordon Freeman fucked this up

By one inch! One! It was bullshit. Bubby was exactly six foot, and he knew he was genetically created to be there, but it made him happy, so it didn’t matter, and this bastard comes in at six foot one? It was stupid. 

At the beginning he complained about it a lot, but soon enough he found other things to complain about. 

After... everything went down, Bubby just... accepted it. Whatever. It was fine, stupid, but fine. 

They broke Gordon out of his HEV suit, and they all ended up in Gordon’s apartment for the time being, as Coomer had lived on site for awhile, as had Bubby, and Tommy told him that, yes, he lived in a place that might kill them to get to. 

So Gordon was really the only person they could live with for some time. It was fine. Gordon’s apartment allowed dogs too! Probably not as big as Sunkist, but she was perfect. It was fine.   
Coomer lay across the couch, his feet in Bubby’s lap, with Tommy on the floor and Sunkist over him. Gordon had gone into the kitchen a bit ago, and Bubby huffed. They hadn’t eaten anything but soda and Chuck E Cheese pizza this entire time, it would be good to get something more than that, at least for him... So of course he’s going to complain to Gordon about it. 

He lifted Coomer’s legs off his lap to stand, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead when Coomer pouted up at him, then stepped into the kitchen. “Gordon-” 

And paused. 

Since Gordon was there, he was standing in the fridge, grabbing something, it didn’t matter. 

What did matter was that Bubby was looking straight on. In the HEV suit, Bubby would make eye contact with him. 

Gordon was under his line of sight. 

Bubby blinked, tilting his head down slightly, seeing Gordon eating a yogurt, spoon hanging out of his mouth as he pulled bacon out of the fridge. 

“What’s up Bubby?” 

“... How tall are you?” 

Gordon blinked at him, turning to set the bacon down near other various foods gathered-Bubby realized he was already making food, so now he just had to nag Gordon to make enough for him too-and looked towards Bubby again, sticking the spoon back into the yogurt. “Why?” 

“You were taller than me in Black Mesa, I know you were, I could make eye contact with you, but now I have to look down to do that.” Gordon hummed, then nodded. 

“Yeah. I’m 5′7″. The boots are like fucking platform shoes, it’s kind of insane, adds like six inches to my height. You didn’t notice?” 

Bubby had not noticed how big those boots were, but, glancing towards them sitting by the trash can-the rest of the HEV suit was in bit in the trash can-he realized that, yes, they were in fact huge. How tall would he be if he wore those? 

“You can put them on if you want. It might be a bit much to walk in with the neighbors downstairs, but, yeah, they’ll make you tall as hell. Not as tall as Tommy, that’ll still be... like eight inches above you I think.” 

“How did I not notice that?” 

“We were fighting for our lives.” 

Bubby did in fact step up into the boots. They made him feel powerful, and he grinned down at Gordon, who snickered softly. 

“Seriously. I thought you were taller than me this entire time, I’ve been... well not angry, but not happy about it, this entire time, just to find out you’re five inches shorter!” Bubby grinned down at him. “And now you’re nearly a foot shorter!” 

“You’re gonna hit your head if you straighten up.” 

Bubby took that as a challenge. 

He hit his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy does hunch over him Gordon's apartment and Gordon feels so bad about it, but Tommy thinks it's fine. He's kinda used to being a bit hunched anyways.


End file.
